


It Was Never an Option

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: A veces leer mucho Poe influencia mucho, Basado en un prompt, Charles - Freeform, Cherik - Freeform, Erik - Freeform, Erik viudo, Family, Fluff, M/M, Merezco un Oscar por esa propuesta, Pool, Rules of attraction, También me corté el dedo escribiendo este fic, Wanda shippea Cherik, based on a prompt, familia, happy end, pscina(?)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Después de la muerte de la esposa de Erik, las cosas no van como las esperaba.¿Pero nunca se espera algo verdad?





	1. Divorce Was Never an Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deanna Mireya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Deanna+Mireya).



La playa es lo que se dice ser… música tropical, risas de niños y bulla que no parece querer cesar. Fue por eso, y exactamente por eso, que Erik decidió llevar a sus hijos y a él mismo a un lugar así.

Desde la muerte de su esposa, no han llevado bien las cosas, aunque ellos son apenas unos niños, y continúan preguntando porque mamá no ha vuelto, él también ha lidiado con temas que no han sido de su agrado.

Así que finalmente, viéndose envueltos en el gentío, llegan los tres en el Mitsubishi que Erik siempre ha tenido, y sus dos niños, con sus respectivos asientos detrás.

Estaciona el auto en el primer hotel que ve, prueba suerte, y la obtiene consiguiendo una habitación para dos noches y tres días. Pone su mano en su frente, hacía mucho calor desde que llegaron y odiaba sudar, pero era lo que había.

Para su suerte, la habitación tenía aire acondicionado totalmente manual, así que, cuando entraron los niños, corrieron en busca de ello. Ya después se pelearían sobre quien tiene la cama de arriba de la litera.

Wanda y Peter eran mellizos, con solo 4 años de haber nacido, Erik los quería como si fuera su vida. Y si, a veces extrañaba los quejidos de su difunta esposa cuando los mimaba más de lo que debía, y nada iba a cambiar eso.

Después de todo, California es un buen lugar para olvidar todo, a pesar de que se sentía terrible por querer hacer eso, sabía que seguirse lamentando por algo que pasó fuera de su alcance, no lo ayudaba ni a él ni a los niños. Desde ese pensamiento, empezó a ahorrar algunos billetes y a comprarles a sus hijos palas y moldes para hacer castillos de arena hasta llegar a este momento.

Al fin, tratando de concentrarse en el sonido del mar, Erik decidió divorciarse de sus penas, y simplemente vivir. Él era un mutante, al igual que sus dos hijos; desde hace tiempo que a la gente no le importa, así que decide atraer el balde de cervezas, toma una, y la devuelve.

Horas después de lo mismo, Wanda le dijo, a base de saltos en su espalda, que se moría de sed. Erik buscó con su vista algo que pudiera calmarla, aunque lo único que encontró disponible para beber, era el agua de mar y cerveza. Por obvias razones, Erik tuvo que levantarse, recoger sus cosas, y llevar a sus hijos a alguna tienda o kiosco donde vendan algo para dárselo a Wanda. Peter no dijo nada.

Al final, lo único que encontraron que no era licor, era un carrito, con una sombrilla roja cubriéndolo y la cara de un oso simpático que llamó la atención de ambos niños. Erik resopló y fue a comprar dos helados.

Automáticamente, cuando sus hijos nacieron, su cerebro su programó a multiplicar todo por dos. Sabía que si uno de ellos quería algo, tenía que dárselo al otro también, por eso, esta situación no se salva del balance universal.

Compra dos de crema del mismo sabor, se lo da primero a Peter y luego a Wanda. Erik pagó, sin embargo, antes de irse los lloriqueos de su hija lo interrumpieron. Peter, se había acabado su helado, y de hecho, Wanda solo tenía un cono vacío y un rostro lleno de lágrimas.

No discutió, solo fue por otro, lo pidió y lo pagó de nuevo, giró esperando que su hija recibiera su helado pero no lo hizo. Sus hijos ya no estaban donde los dejó.

Helado al piso, Erik comenzó a correr por todos los lugares llamativos que podrían resultarle a un par de niños, y nada, corrió por la arena, y afortunadamente, encontró a Peter.

Lo regañó rápidamente y le preguntó sobre su hermana. Él la señaló.

Wanda estaba persiguiendo un patito de hule -que no sabe de dónde sacó- siendo guiado por la marea, dentro del mar.

Erik trato de sacarse toda la ropa posible mientras corría para ir a por su hija, que ya apenas la podía divisar teniendo problemas con el agua.

Corrió hasta que el agua llegó a su cadera, luego a su pecho y finalmente a su cuello, hasta el punto de que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. La tomó y se sintió a salvo.

Por eso, a veces, la solución al problema no es añadir soluciones y probar cual encaja más, sino indagar el problema y solucionarlo de raíz. Erik debió sentirse un genio al pensar eso, justo en ese momento, cuando casualmente se acordó, que nunca supo nadar. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


	2. Meet You Was Never an Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los labios de Moira, claramente se pueden comparar con algo de mar.  
> Pero Charles no está seguro con qué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jo...  
> Este fic, en sí, es parte de un prompt que amé hacer.  
> Me pidieron un Erik viudo con su familia, tendrán a un Erik viudo con su familia

— Y entonces le dije que le quedaba gorda esa camisa, y se la creyó, y me la dio, y me dijo que…

— Ajá…

— Y yo me reí en su cara cuando insinuó que no me iba a quedar y…

— Ajá…

— Entonces tomé la cosa más cercana, que era su almuerzo y se lo eché en la cara…

— Ajá…

— ¿Charles?

— Ajá…

— ¡Charles!

El nombrado la miró de repente, volteándose en su banco que casi le produce una caída, que no dolería mucho por la arena, pero recibiría muchas risas de la gente que lo miró en ese momento.

— ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Te estaba contando mi día!

— Si, querida — contestó —. Solo que, estaba comparando tu belleza con la del mar…

Moira sonrío, y Charles se alivió mentalmente por eso, quién sabe qué le habría hecho si le hubiera dicho que la verdadera razón por la que no la escuchaba era que, nada de lo que salía de su boca, era interesante.

Bueno si, quizá hace años, cuando la conoció en ese café, tan tímida y sonrojada, le pareció la cosa más bonita del mundo, y eso que había visto muchas cosas bonitas. Pero ahora, con el dinero que ella siempre se gasta de su bolsillo, prefería salir con una almeja, y eso que había visto muchas almejas.

— Siempre tan lindo Charles — respondió con su voz chillona —. Pero sabes que leí en una revista que dice que los hombres que…

— Ajá…

— Y seguramente esperaríamos a estar casados para…

— Ajá… no, espera… ¿qué?

— A estar casados, porque mi mamá lo espera y últimamente, la moda está en casarse antes de los 30.

Charles tenía que hacer una mueca de disgusto, así que tomó un poco de agua diciendo que era alcohol para disimular.

— Moira, mi vida, ¿por qué apresurar nuestra boda? — respondió, quizá sus clases de teatro que obligadamente tomó cuando era un niño servirían de algo —. Eres una mujer hermosa, todavía no mereces casarte con alguien como yo…

— Tienes razón Charles, no tenemos que adelantar nuestra boda solo por ti, es muy lindo que por primera vez en tu vida, pienses en mí.

Charles asintió y se dejó besar, y seguir escuchando a Moira hablar sobre lo que creía que era un bar. Volvió a girarse al mar. Fueron a la playa, porque por primera vez en su vida, Moira hizo algo bien en poner un cupón para un sorteo del viaje allí. Ganó, y por desgracia era para dos personas.

A veces piensa que ni su madre quiere verla, y él fue la opción más cercana.

Las tristes aventuras de Charles y su novia parlanchina, o así le pondría a esa parte del libro de su vida.

Charles era un mutante encubierto, nunca gozó de su mutación por eso no se lo había dicho a nadie ni la había usado a más de una emergencia, como una respuesta a un examen, o descubrir al culpable de una situación. Charles era un telepata, y uno muy bueno, pero decidió gastar su vida como salvavidas, y una o dos veces como entrenador.

Seguía mirando el mar, mientras respondía su respectivo ¨ajá¨ a cada subida de tono de la voz de Moira, que significaba una pregunta. No era tan difícil hacer eso, honestamente amaba al genio que creó esa palabra.

A punto de levantarse y de verdad dejar a Moira plantada, notó como la gente empezaba a amontonarse en una parte específica de la playa. Trató de entrecerrar los ojos, y logró divisar a una persona en el mar teniendo serios problemas.

Charles por instintito se levantó para acudir allí, pero Moira lo detuvo.

— ¡¿A dónde te vas?! ¡Estaba en la mejor parte!

— ¡Una persona se está ahogando!

— ¿Y qué? No es tu turno Charl, vinimos a tomar vacaciones, así que siéntate y escúchame…

Ahora, Charles agradece haber leído los libros de Sherlock Holmes. Piensa, si trata de correr, Moira lo perseguiría hasta allá, y no importa qué, no lo dejaría ayudar. Pero si le tiraba el vaso de agua que estaba en la barra y giraba su banco para que se cayese como el casi lo hizo, tendría puntos de ventaja para perderla.

Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo para después correr, abrirse paso entre la gente y llegar a esa persona, que tenía a una niña con él. La tomó en brazos primero y trato de llevarse al adulto que se rehusaba a ir, aunque era notoria su falta de conocimiento al nadar.

Llevó a la niña fuera, pero él seguía resistiéndose. No tenía otra opción.

Indagó entre sus pensamientos, y logró conectarse con Erik.

“ _No puedes, te ahogarás, sé que no me conoces pero vas a morir, por favor, Erik, cálmate”_

Apenas su cuerpo se dejó llevar por los brazos de Charles, lo sostuvo y lo llevó fuera para tratar de hacer que recuperase el aliento

Un gran peso se le quitó de encima al ver como ambos parecían al fin respirar. A su alrededor hubieron unos cuentos aplausos y en menos de un minuto, la playa volvió a su normalidad.

Charles le hablaba a la niña para tranquilizarle mientras ella se abrazaba a lo que parecía su hermano, cuando Erik se unió.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Charles se volteó asegurándose de que le estaba hablando a él, y asintió, poniéndose en pies a la altura de Erik, aunque se notaba claramente que era más bajo.

— Tienes tus trucos, yo los míos — se alzó de brazos.

— ¿Un telépata?

— Y uno muy bueno…

Erik río, atrajo el balde de cerveza ante la divertida cara de Charles, y le ofreció una en reemplazo de un “gracias”.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Water Was Never an Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada es una tarea fácil, excepto si tu entrenador es alguien muy bueno...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero que se sepan que tomar café y escribir fics, en mi cabeza, son como enemigos  
> Creo que es obvio mencionar la canción, pero bueeh... Let Her Go - Passenger

Techo transparente, aguas tranquilas, y un montón de boyas flotando fue lo primero que Erik vio al ingresar.

Después de su encuentro con Charles en la playa, se había convertido en casi como uno de sus amigos. Descubrió que su número celular acaba en 26 y que no vive tan lejos de su residencia… ¡ah! Y que tiene una novia llamada Moira -de la cual no disfruta ni quiere hablar de ella-.

Haberle contado porqué nunca aprendió a nadar, fue la peor cosa que pudo haberle pasado y realmente se sorprendió al saber que Charles era un entrenador de ello (uno muy bueno, como siempre).

Así que, ese martes, ambos quedaron para poner en marcha la iniciativa: Erik sobre el agua.

Afortunadamente, Charles le había hecho el gigante favor de reservar la piscina solo para él, de no ser por ello, se hubiera sentido todo un bicho al tratar de patalear con los niñitos y sus bolsas de aire alrededor de sus brazos.

Durante minutos, pudo deducir que nadar era fácil, y durante horas, probó que no. Pero lo logró, aunque tuvo que hacer que Charles lo ayudara allí a dentro.

— Por lo menos sabes cómo no morir en el caso — burló Charles al salir primero de la piscina, extendiéndole una mano. 

Erik la aceptó y río con él. Ahora ambos se dirigían a las duchas, después habían planeado ir por un café para pasar el rato después.

Apenas Charles entró a las duchas, Erik pudo pensar un poco. Saber que era un telepata no le dejaba muchas opciones, a pesar de que le había comentado millones de veces que no leía mentes a menos de una situación verdadera, como la suya ese día en la playa, sin embargo, Erik no creía que pensar algo indecente frente a él fuera una opción.

Erik sabía perfectamente cuando veía a una persona atractiva, no lo iba a negar. La sonrisa de Charles, el azul de sus ojos y oh… no lo quiere mencionar, ha sido creados para formar al hombre más hermoso que ha visto, y diablos que le gustaban las mujeres, pero Charles era irresistible.

Contempla como Charles se va quedando sin ropa, hasta estar sin ella tras la ducha, la cortina transparente, pero pixelada no le deja contemplar con totalidad su deseo, pero cree estar conforme.

Toma su ropa para tomar una ducha también. Pasa al frente de donde Charles, demonios, que daría por quitar esa cortina y bañarse con él.

Por el momento tendrá que conformarse con la ducha de al lado. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, se siente un total idiota. Solo le toman 2 minutos, y ya parece estar afuera. Mientras que Charles se sigue removiendo en las duchas, Erik piensa que si sigue así, no cree tener el control para no mover los anillos que sostenían la cortina.

Se acerca un poco, sus dedos rozando con la transparente lamina, puede hacerlo, puede totalmente hacerlo, y lo hará, está a punto, solo faltaría un…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Erik? ¿Necesitas jabón?

Charles asoma su cabeza y contempla a Erik en el suelo solo con una toalla en sus piernas.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — ríe mientras sale de la ducha, totalmente desnudo encima de Erik.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No, no… solo, estaba, tratando de practicar…

— ¿Practicar? Pero si acabamos de salir del agua…

Charles sigue sin tener instinto de vestirse y queda de frente a Erik que no se resiste en mantener su mirada baja. Solo se encoje de hombros y al fin se dispone a secar su cuerpo, no seguiría preguntándole a Erik su estado, y mentalmente el agradece esto.

Erik decidió salir a esperarlo en una banca larga que notó antes de entrar a las duchas. Charles nos e demoró en salir de nuevo con esa típica sonrisa.

— ¿Mi idea o hace mucho calor aquí?

La mente de Erik tiene muchas respuestas para esa pregunta, pero al final, decide no decir nada y continuar su camino.

Fuera ya del lugar empezaba a lloviznar.

Erik estaba a punto de sacar su paraguas, hasta que vio a Charles hacerlo primero, y sintió su oportunidad.

Se puso a su lado, hombro con hombro.

— Lo siento, olvidé mi paraguas — mintió —. Así que espero que no te moleste…

— Claro que no… Erik

No sabría decir que tono usó para su nombre, pero seguramente su cerebro le jugaría un mal sueño con esa voz alguna noche.

Entraron al café propuesto justo en el momento en el que la lluvia parecía empeorar hasta el punto de no poder caminar fuera, cerraron la puerta del lugar tras de ellos, parecía una tormenta, y una muy buena, como diría Charles.

Les sirvieron dos cafés, con cortesía de la casa al ser casi los únicos clientes atorados ahí, y como habían predicho, pasaron el rato.

Para ambientar, dejaron que la radio haga su labor en el lugar. Sin embargo, Erik conocía esa canción, la solía cantar con su esposa hace mucho tiempo, su madre la sabía poner en las cenas también.

No se sintió más complacido con la letra cuando vio a Charles seguirle hablando sobre el clima en su país natal.

_“Only Know You’ve Been High When You’re Feeling Low, Only Hate the Road When You’re Missing Home”_

Era verdad, Erik ahora no necesita el cielo, porque no lo extraña, porque sabe que lo está viendo ahora, justo ahora, y es el cielo más precioso que cualquier fotografía pudo captar, porque está en el brillo de los ojos de Charles cuando habla, cuando ríe.

Quizá desde ahí, empezó todo.

 

 

 


	4. Falling In Love Was Never an Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los mensajes y el pastel... nunca debieron mezclarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OrdinaryThings sin inspirarse con una canción, no es OrdinaryThings...  
> Esta canción, Rules of Attraction de Geeoffroy Sauve quizá sea la clave misma del fic. En fin, la canción la encontré vagando por Spotify, so, no creo que la encuentren en Youtube si les da curiosidad (?)

Erik no se preocupaba por sus hijos, los había dejado con Azazel esa tarde.

Aunque seguramente el estaría sentado al sentido contrarío del sillón, durmiendo y siendo lienzo para la pequeña Wanda y sus marcadores, pero algo era algo.

La tormenta había cesado aproximadamente en 4 horas. El cielo era negro, y aun había un poco de lluvia. Abrirse paso entre el agua, parecía una tarea fácil después de haber esperado a que escampara.

Erik adoraba ver a Charles cruzando los charcos, y verlo enojarse cuando él trataba de asustarlo en insistir saltar en uno de ellos con la intención de mojar a Charles, para solo después reír y seguir su paso, a su lado, bajo el mismo paraguas.

A veces Charles regresaba a verlo cuando la caminata se sentía muy callada, mas como si fuera arte de magia, Erik lo hacía al mismo tiempo, y el chiste les salía mal.

Llegó el momento en el que ambos se encontraron con un charco gigante, notablemente visto por un poste de luz, que, de no ser por él, lo hubieran pisado. Erik se ofreció a ayudar a Charles a cruzarlo, y lo hizo, pero cuando el trató, no le salió tan bien como esperaba.

Totalmente empapado, tenía que ir a unos pocos centímetros más lejos de Charles para evitar mojarlo.

Charles vivía en una casa totalmente normal, una casa de película, ocho escalones con barandas negras a sus lados, que llevaban a una puerta blanca con el número 14 en su puerta, a su lado, estaba una casa exactamente igual, solo que llevaba el 15 y un árbol seco al principio.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, Charles ya con la llave en manos.

— Me he divertido mucho hoy, pero creo que ya es tarde… — dice el más bajo de los dos mirando a Erik y luego bajando su vista a la maseta a un lado de la puerta —. ¿Te parece si quedamos mañana con los niños?

— Seguro…

Erik no sabía cómo despedirse. Siente que un simple “hasta luego” sonaría muy frío, y que bueno, un beso no sería mala idea.

Trata de recordar una canción que solía escuchar cuando era niño, _Rules of Attraction_ , decía todo lo que aplicó con cada chica que salió para dar el primer paso. Pero Charles no era una chica después de todo ¿verdad?

¿Cuál es la diferencia aquí?

Se acerca un poco más a él mientras sigue pensando, ¿y qué le dirá después del beso? ¿Qué se ha enamorado? ¡Eso sería estúpido!

Se aleja 5 centímetros y luego se acerca 8.

Un beso, es un beso. No tiene por qué darle explicaciones. ¡Estúpido Charles! ¡Estúpido Mundo! ¡Estúpidas reglas de atracción!

A casi milímetros, el teléfono de Charles sonó. ¡Siempre tiene que haber algo!

Contestó algo apenado, y Erik puso su mano en su nuca. Pudo oír claramente que era una mujer en su teléfono. Era una mujer con un tono de voz demasiado alto que Charles tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja. Alcanzó a decir un “Ya estoy aquí” y el 14 de la puerta, se alejó hacía al frente. Mostrando a una mujer exageradamente arreglada con una mueca totalmente desagradable.

— ¡Charles! ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?! ¡Mis padres ya se van y tu recién llegando!

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su acompañante, cuando jaló a Charles dentro y cerró la puerta con el cuidado de toda una dama, o a Erik le gusta el sarcasmo.

Camino lentamente tarareando esa canción _Rules of Attraction_ de vuelta a casa, pateando charcos.

En el momento que llegó, no se sorprendió de lo que encontró.

La televisión prendida en un documental de gatos, Azazel en el sillón con un bigote dibujado, al igual que barba y labial, Wanda dormida en su pecho y Peter dormido en la mesa abrazado a un mono de peluche, el primer juguete que le compró.

Cargó a ambos niños a sus respectivas camas, dándoles un beso en la frente y cerrando su puerta. Despertó a Azazel con dificultad, le puso un billete de 20 dólares en su bolsillo, y lo sacó de casa llamando a un taxi.

Apagó la televisión y fue a su alcoba, se quitó toda la ropa excepto la interior, y se metió a la cama. No tenía ni ganas de pensar, hasta que su teléfono vibró.

Algunas notificaciones de redes sociales que tiene por obligación, un recordatorio de que el cumpleaños de Wanda y Pietro viene en un mes, y algunos mensajes nuevos.

Lo revisa. “El hombre que te salvó de renacer como un pescado”. Lo piensa por un momento, ahora sabe que hizo Charles cuando tomó su teléfono en la cafetería.

_Lamento la… energía de Moira, siempre es así. Sigue en pie lo de mañana… ¿prefieren pastel o helado?_

_En serio, si te enojaste, perdóname._

_Por favor Erik._

_¿Te robaron el teléfono? ¿Dónde estás?_

_En serio Erik, ya perdóname._

_Ya decidí que pastel, así que no les preguntes._

_¿Erik?_

Y ese fue el último mensaje de hace un minuto. No sabía si responder, no era por nada en especial.

_Creo que cualquier cosa que les traigas está bien. Y no hay que perdonarte, es tu novia Charles, tiene razón._

Lo envió y apagó el móvil, envolviéndose entre las sábanas. No sabe porque está tan molesto y contar ovejas no está funcionando tanto como debería. Da una vuelta y mira su teléfono. Está oscuro pero el metal brilla debido a la luz que se cola por la ventana. Lo piensa una vez, dos veces, y lo deja.

Vuelve a darle la espalda, y recuerda la tabla periódica como treinta veces hasta quedarse dormido.

Despierta cuando siente que su cuerpo sube y baja. Lo primero que ve son los pies de Wanda y después los de Peter, claro, ya debería haberse acostumbrado a despertar así.

Los niños se quedan saltando y gritando en su cama mientras él va a buscar algo para desayunar, abre la alacena, y no hay nada.

Busca en la refrigeradora, solo hay un cereal, aunque no debería estar ahí. Mira la fecha de caducidad, parece que eso ha estado ahí por mucho tiempo. Lo bota, no tiene ganas de cocinar tampoco, pero Peter grita que tiene hambre, y su mundo gira a otro rumbo.

Son las 7 de la mañana, no hay ninguna tienda abierta cerca a esa hora, ni tampoco restaurantes. Azazel apenas si sabrá donde está cuando lo llame, y otras amistades no harían eso por él.

Regresa a su habitación, esquiva un almohadazo de Peter, y toma su teléfono saliendo por las mismas. Lo enciende, y lo mismo de siempre.

Excepto que, Charles, le respondió a la estupidez que le mandó el día anterior.

_Tienes razón_

Solo eso, y dos horas después de habérselo mandando. Estaba despierto en madrugada, tampoco cree que sería bueno pedirle eso a Charles de todas formas, pero lo hace.

_¿El pastel sigue estando disponible?_

 

 

  


 


	5. Moving Was Never an Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los primeros besos siempre suelen ser especiales, y muy a pesar de que Erik y Charles nunca lo supieron, Wanda lo sabía más que nadie.

Recibió el mensaje como si fuera un despertador, se levantó del sillón algo adolorido, no estaba tan acostumbrado a dormir ahí. Alistó una pequeña maleta, pastel en manos y salió del lugar.

Sabía dónde Erik vive, ha ido allí varias veces. Aunque ahora no sabe cómo el camino se hacía más pesado.

Tocó dos veces, y un desarreglado –y sexy aunque no lo admita- Erik se mostró a la puerta.

— Sigue en pie… — exclama Charles mostrando el pastel en sus manos al ver que Erik no da señales de hablar.

Erik lo invita a pasar sin ninguna palabra todavía. Deja el pastel en la mesa y apoya su maleta en alguna silla.

— Creí que no vendrías, después de lo de ayer…

Charles alza su vista a Erik.

— ¿Lo de ayer?

— Voy a serte sincero, esa novia que tienes es la mujer más mentirosa, falsa y horrible que he conocido en mi vida…

— Per-…

— Déjame terminar Charles — insiste —. Ella es una persona terrible, pero tú la elegiste, y por eso la acepto. Porque a pesar de que tu mereces algo mucho mejor yo-…

— Terminé con ella ayer…

— Yo siento qué… ¿qué? ¿Terminaste con ella?

— Después de la supuesta cena de compromiso — ríe.

— ¿La terminaste en su cena de compromiso? ¡¿Se iban a casar?!

— Si — contesta rendido —. Pero la llamé puta en frente de sus padres… creo que eso no le gustó…

Erik también ríe. Y luego no puede dejar de hacerlo.

— ¡Hey! Pero me siento mal por eso… — dice Charles.

— ¿Por qué?

— Moira no es puta — responde diplomático —. Nadie pagaría por ella… moriría de hambre con ese oficio…

Erik vuelve a reír con más fuerza y se echa en el sillón.  Charles se apoya en el extremo del mismo observando a Erik recuperando su aliento.

— Quería que me ayudaras buscando un lugar temporal donde ir — dice Charles apenas Erik dejó de reír —. Apenas terminamos me echó del departamento…

— ¿No era tuyo?

— Lo pagaba yo a su nombre…

Erik suelta una risa de nuevo. En verdad, no sabe ni quiere saber cómo una persona como ella acabó con un pedazo de cielo como Charles.

— ¡Yo tengo una idea!

Una pequeña manita se levantó por encima de la mesa que se veía en la perspectiva de Erik. Reconocía esa voz, era Wanda

— Podemos hacer que se quede aquí, padre

Erik se levantó del sillón, vio a Charles como si fuera la primera vez que lo conoció y luego regresó su atención a Wanda.

— Pero tendría que dormir en tu cuarto….

— Entonces no.

Jamás había reído tanto en una sola hora. Caminó a la cocina, sacó algunos platos y llevó el pastel que trajo Charles para repartirlo.

— ¿Entonces qué opinas de la idea de Wanda, Charles?

— Ya dije que no quería… — responde ella.

— Tranquila, no dormirá en tu cama.

— ¿Entonces dónde?

— En la de Peter…

El nombrado, que apenas escuchó eso, tomó su pedazo de pastel y renegó.

— ¿Por qué en la mía? ¡Fue idea de Wanda! Además es tu casa papá, que duerma contigo…

Erik se quedó callado ante esto, y Charles ahora no pudo evitar reír. Ninguno de los niños logró entender el chiste de eso.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a soportar a estos dos? — pregunta Erik dándole un pedazo de pastel al chico de ojos azules que lo mira risueño desde el sillón.

Se sienta a su lado y espera una respuesta.

— No lo sé Erik, no quiero molestar.

— No lo harás…

Charles bajó su mirada.

— Mientras Wanda y Peter se acaben su pastel…

Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que esos dos lo escucharan y empezaran a comer con más rapidez. Erik susurró un “gracias” y el menor le respondió con una mueca divertida.

En la tarde, los tres más Charles, decidieron ir a hacer compras mensuales, que ya falta les hacía.

Tomaron un carrito, Peter y Wanda se pelearon habitualmente por el asiento del carrito, a lo que Charles dio la solución de que, si ambos querían golosinas, tenían que ponerlo ahí.

Pagaron, y regresaron en menos de 3 horas. Charles pudo adaptarse con esto al ayudar a la familia a poner las cosas en la cocina, se sorprendió cuan vacía estaba, a lo que Erik lo confesó que no suelen comer dentro.

Aunque Charles no lo dijo, se prometió a sí mismo a cocinar para ellos apenas tenga la oportunidad.

La hora de dormir llegó para ambos niños, Erik fue con Wanda y Charles con Peter.

— Descansa princesa… — murmuró Erik en el oído de su hija antes de depositar un beso en su frente como lo hacía todas las noches.

— Papá…

— ¿Si?

— Te acuerdas cuando con mamá estábamos en la calle y vimos a dos chicas gay juntas y tú me explicaste que el amor no tiene género…

— Si, Wanda.

— Creo que…

— No te preocupes, está bien que me lo digas as-…

— Que tú eres gay.

— ¿Qué?

— Es muy lindo verte con papá Charles.

Erik soltó una carcajada, revolviendo el cabello de su hija.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo llaman así?

— Peter siempre lo ha llamado así…

Erik volvió a besar la frente de su hija.

— Duerme, ya hablaremos de eso…

Ella asintió, Erik apagó las luces y cerró la puerta tras de sí, justo en el momento en el que Charles también.

— ¿Qué tal? — preguntó.

— Ha sido un día cansado para todos — dice Charles acercándose a Erik.

Él suspira, y toma rápidamente a Charles en sus brazos para llevarlo a su alcoba, que estaba a 2 cuartos más adelante.

Vuelve a poner sus pies en el suelo antes de entrar, y sostiene sus mejillas entre sus manos acercándose a su boca.

— ¿Te importaría si….?

— Claro que si idiota…

Charles es el que lo toma del cuello y por fin une sus labios con los de él.

Escuchan las exclamaciones de Wanda, Erik sonríe sobre sus labios y lo besa con más intensidad, nunca se ha sentido tan vivo como en ese momento. No quiero soltarlo, quiere vivir en ese momento para siempre.

Quiere seguir probando sus labios sabor a… quizá a mermelada, pero una muy buena, por su puesto.

 

 


	6. Marry You... Was an Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles nunca recuerda haberle mencionado a Erik que adoraba resolver acertijos, supone que lo adivinó.

— ¿Y las velas?

— Listo

— ¿Los macarrones?

— Listo

— ¿El anillo?

— Todo listo papá — contesta Peter entregándole una cajita roja.

Charles ha vivido con ellos. Aproximadamente 4 años, los ha apoyado y ayudado en tanto, y tenía que llegar el momento donde Erik, quería dar el siguiente paso contando claramente con la ayuda de sus dos mocosos, como los llama Azazel quien tampoco dudo en ayudar.

El plan era, hacer que Charles llevara a la escuela a Wanda, sabiendo todos menos él, que no tenía clase.

Wanda lo iba a distraer, Erik hacía todo lo que venía planeando desde hace años, ambos tienen una cena, Azazel se lleva a los mocosos, y todo bien.

Charles ya se había ido con Wanda, solo quedaba que Peter y Azazel hagan su parte y todo estaría bien.

El trabajo de Wanda, era inventarse cualquier excusa para mantener a Charles ocupado, pero se le estaban agotando las ideas. Ya fue al baño 4 veces en el camino, realizó su actuación estelar al _darse cuenta de que ese día no había clase_ ,  fue al baño otras 2 veces, pidió 2 snacks en el camino, y aun así le faltaba cubrir 20 minutos. No defraudaría a su padre.

— Charl… — dice Wanda —. Hace un tiempo… mi papá me dijo que me iba a comprar… eh… esa cosa de ahí… ¿ves?

Charles miró por la ventana, estaba en semáforo rojo así que no había problema. Miró una muñeca gigante.

— Pero si a ti no te gustan las muñecas Wanda…

— Por fa… — tomó aire —. Voor….

Charles giró en U, y se estacionó en la tienda de juguetes. Era verdad, Wanda odiaba esas muñecas, pero lo haría por matar por lo menos 10 minutos.

Lentamente, verificaba cada muñeca con el pesar en su corazón, hasta que notó que Charles se volteó, miró la hora, perfecto, estaban a tiempo.

No fue difícil convencerlo de conducir más rápido. Entonces el plan comenzó.

Azazel, vestido de policía y actuando como uno, prohibió la entrada de Charles en el estacionamiento de la casa de Erik. Él se resignó y decidió estacionarlo unas calles más allá.

Wanda buscó el sobre en su mochila, lo sacó y se lo dio a Charles.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó apenas bajó del auto y recibió el sobre.

Wanda sonrió y salió corriendo. Charles trató de seguirla pero una anciana, apareció en su camino.

— ¿Eres… Charles?

El asintió. Aunque no recibió palabras, sino otro sobre.

Abrió el de Wanda primero, era un signo de interrogación inicial escrito en toda una hoja, abrió el siguiente y era una Q, al igual, escrita en toda la hoja.

Siguió caminando, y muchas personas seguían preguntando su nombre, niños, adultos, mujeres, jóvenes, y todos, le ofrecían un sobre.

Hasta el momento había conseguido unos signos de interrogación, una _U,_ dos _I,_ una _Q,_ dos _R,_ dos _S,_ dos _A,_ una _T,_ dos _O,_ dos _C,_ una _N,_ una _M_ , dos _E_ y una _G._

Finalmente, un perro pequeño vino cargando con su boca un sobre con la _E_ , y el mensaje al final: _Este es el último._

Charles puso todos los sobres en la vereda y veía como la gente le restaba importancia, seguía sin conseguir descifrar nada, cuando una niña, un poco más pequeña que Wanda, con los ojos azules y el cabello negro se paró a su lado.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Asintió, y la niña abrió los sobres con los signos de interrogación, y los puso a los lados, cubriendo todos los sobres.

— Sabemos por esto, que es una pregunta…

Una señora, de no más de 40 años, estacionó su auto cerca de ellos, y se unió.

— Nadie preguntaría de esta manera algo tan especial, así que tiene que empezar con _qué, quién, cuándo o dónde._

Charles puso una _Q_ al lado derecho del signo de interrogación, seguido de una _U_

— Tu nombre no está incluido… — comentó un chico con audífonos para seguir su camino.

— Eso quiere decir que es una pregunta directa…

Charles puso una _I_ seguida de una _E._

Un hombre de su edad, paró donde estaban y colocó las letras _G_ y _O_ al final.

— Es una sola palabra…

Y regresó a su camino.

La niña tomó dos letras más, la _R_  y la _T,_ para ponerlas en la mitad. Mientras que la mujer rellenó la _C,_ una _A_ y la _S._

Un anciano lo ayudó, poniendo la _S_  que faltaba, y un policía completó la última palabra añadiendo las letras _C,_ la _O,_ la _N,_ la _M_  y la _I._

Charles tomó el orden y trató de resolverlo, la primera palabra era, añadiéndole la _R,_ era un claro “quieres”, la segunda palabra, sumándole una _A_ en el medio y una _E_ al final, formaba un… casarte…

Tomó aire, se levantó para admirar la frase que había formado.

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

De pronto se vio envuelto de gente pensando demasiado rápido, sin embargo, pudo divisar un hueco entre la gente, era Erik.

Galante, con esa sonrisa tan perfecta, delante suyo de pronto, estaba él, mostrándole un anillo. Que de hecho, y ahora, no importaba.

Se lanzó hacía Erik, mientras no paraba de repetir “ _Sí”._

Y quien sabe, las cosas desde ese día empezaron a salir bien. Peter ganó la apuesta con Azazel sobre si le iba a gustar la secreta hermana de Charles que solo apareció en su boda, Erik perdió el anillo cuando Charles lo abrazó en su propuesta, pero Wanda lo atrapó, al igual que el ramo que casi estaba en manos de Moira el día de su boda y Charles, pues Charles ahora ya no era solo un salvavidas, o un entrenador, o un telepata, ahora era eso y el esposo del gran Erik Lehnsherr, eso, y quizá mucho más.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besos a Deanna Mireya.  
> Espero que te haya gustado :3


End file.
